


Troublesome

by ChrisTyrant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartender Avengers, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Part time workers, Sexually frustrated Bucky, college students, well most of em, winder soldier attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTyrant/pseuds/ChrisTyrant
Summary: “I don’t know why but the grumpy guy from the bar I worked at suddenly confessed to me…but the thing is he continues to act like he never did”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The avengers work a night shift in a bar. They are just ordinary college students. Tony’s family is still rich but not exactly billionaires. In here, Bucky and Steve aren’t best friends or even friends for that matter. They’re acquaintances though.
> 
> And if you’re asking why Tony had to do part time the answer is because he had a fight with his dad a month before the start of this fic and had to earn his own pocket money at the moment. 
> 
> I don’t ship Stucky but I kinda ship Winteriron so here’s a fic on the pairing. 
> 
> Inspired by cool random fanarts I saw on the pairing in Pinterest.
> 
> Next chapter would be after 3 days probably.

Tony was in the changing room getting ready for his night shift at the bar when he came in. Bucky Barnes. The hot but antisocial coworker of his. It was like any other night at the bar with the two of them starting their shift by meeting in the changing room silently doing their own thing like always.

But it was different that night. That night Barnes had confessed to him saying, “You know, I like you.” And he said it as if he was just stating something like a fact and making Tony stare at him in complete and utter surprise as the guy simply continued to get dress and then proceeded to walk out the room, not even waiting for a reply as Tony only managed an, “…Excuse me?”

And that was a week ago.

Tony and some of his co-workers were currently enjoying their break in the back room of the bar when one of them heard someone saying ‘Bye’ to the customers. Tony glanced outside the half-opened door to see that it was Barnes.

“Did someone just pass by?”. Sam asked.

“Barnes”. Tony replied humming into his coffee cup.

“Huh? Oh, the one the women call a ‘hottie’. Tony, do you talk to him much?”, he asked to which Tony replied he didn’t. Sam then asked around if any of the others talked to Barnes but everyone says that they didn’t or that they only ever talked when they greeted each other.

“You know my friends, our James doesn’t really talk much”. Thor told them as he dig into his food which was a huge hamburger with fries on the side. The guy sure has an appetite. Tony felt like he was always eating every time he got a break. Where did all those food go?

“I’ve never seen him have a normal conversation with anyone”, Clint said exasperated to which another person retorts that he hadn’t even seen him talk for that matter and that he was hard to approach.

“He has an amazing ‘Don’t talk to me aura’ ”, Rhodey pipped in as he did his assignments. It really helps him get it done faster when he does it during breaks. Such a hard worker as always.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. He comes right before his shift and leaves right after, so it’s hard to find a chance”, Steve added. He had seen Bucky around the college campus but since their major weren’t the same it was hard to even try and befriend him. He was always found alone.

Tony silently listened to them chat among themselves, feeling too sleepy to take part in it. He eventually decided to go out and get back to work. He had to work another hour or so and then he’ll finally be done for the night.

James Bucky Barnes.

He’s one or two years younger than Tony. Attending the same university as Steve but Tony didn’t think their majors are the same. He’s what you’d call a ‘hottie’. He didn’t know his favorite sports. He didn’t know his favorite food. He didn’t know where he lives. He haven’t seen him laugh much, have never would be more accurate. To put it simply, he’s an antisocial guy. Tony also didn’t know his close friends. In summary he didn’t know anything about him. He hasn’t even talked to him much. The only thing he really knows is how good looking he is.

Then, someone like him…Why me?. Tony thought to himself, perplexed as he watched Barnes working diligently with minimum interaction with the customers. He quickly looked away when his gaze met Barnes’ and continued to serve the customers with a smile. Focusing only on doing his job after that.

It was almost midnight now as his shift for the night came to an end. Friends whose shift ended as well went home together as they greeted the rest of them goodnight. Tony also said his goodbye to his friends and was about to go and change out of his work clothes when Clint ran up to him already in his casual wear.

“Tony! You know that DVD you lent me? Can I give it back tomorrow? My girlfriend’s coming over and wants to watch it together”, he told him with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah. Doesn’t matter. As long as you give it back, Clint. It’s one of my precious movie collections. There’ll be consequences, man. Consequences” Tony warned with a playful smirk.

“Thanks, man. You’re awesome. See ya~”. With that Clint ran out the bar with full speed. Guessed he couldn’t wait to go home and get some good night rest as well.

Tony let out a small sigh as he rubbed on his shoulders, feeling a bit stiff around that area. He opened the door to change when he saw Barnes was there as well currently in the middle of it. He wordlessly went over to his locker located four lockers away from Barnes’ and proceeded to do the same.

But as he took off his shirt he can’t help stealing a glance at the taller man as he was busy buttoning up his shirt.

“Nothing’s happened after that. Like really. Nothing’s happening. Wait. That was a confession, right? Or _was_ it just my imagination? It would be pretty weird for me to imagine something like that though. And it _did_ sound like a love confession to me”, Tony thought. “But seriously, if you like someone wouldn’t you usually …try to appeal to them? Am I wrong? I’ve never made a confession so I wouldn’t know. But really, nothings’ happened since then. Every time I walk by him I have to laugh. When we meet, it’s ‘Hello’. When we leave its ‘Later’. That’s the only thing we’ve been doing. Anyway is this guy gay? What a waste! He’s such a hottie! ...Or maybe he’s just making fun of me. I took it seriously since he doesn’t seem like the type to joke around. But maybe he’s laughing at my reaction”

“Hey…”

Or maybe…

“Hey!”, Bucky yelled with an annoyed expression making Tony jumped in surprise.

“Whoa. Yeah, what is it?”

“Could you stop peeking at me?”, he told him, “And maybe hurry up changing. You’re too slow”

Tony squinted his eyes, glaring at him. “It’s cause you …since then…”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind…”. Tony bit out, annoyed. If Barnes doesn’t care enough to remember then why should he? He should also just forget about it.

“Oh, that reminds me. I’m still waiting for your answer”, Bucky stated in a serious manner making Tony choke on air. After managing to grab a bottle of water from his locker and calming down he asked, “About what?”

Bucky raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. “The thing I said last week. Don’t tell me you already forgot?”

“No, I mean…”, he started but was cut off by Barnes saying,  
“That’s cruel. To my first and last confession in life…”, with a deep sigh. Tony was about to retort a reply when the owner of the bar, Fury came in. “You two are still here? Go home already. I don’t want you loitering around here when your shifts are over”, he told them. Barnes nodded in reply and grabbing a jacket he left the room leaving a confuse brunet behind.

Again? Didn’t he say he wanted my reply?! The hell did he just leave like that.

 

Tony opened the door to his apartment he shared with Bruce who went to the same university as him. “I’m back”, he said as he went in. Bruce, who was still up doing one of his research projects, greeted him welcome. He had a warm blanket wrapped around himself. Night times in New York are quite cold these days.

“How was work today?”, he asked with a tired smile. “And you’re kinda late.”, he added.

“I got lost”, Tony replied falling face down on his bed with a groan.

“But this is your house”. Bruce said a matter of fact.

“I mean in life”. Tony corrected.

“Was work hard? It’s only Monday though”

“No, work wasn’t hard. Or actually it was. Yeah, it definitely was”. It’s all because of a certain grouchy guy that his time at work had become really tiresome than before. If the guy wasn’t going to _do_ anything after confessing then why bother confessing at all in the first place? Now he’s the one getting all worked up on it instead. How troublesome.

“Is that so?”, Bruce says as he continues writing down notes on paper. Tony went to the fridge, took out a leftover burrito and warmed it up in the microwave. He then took a seat next to Bruce’s table and ate his midnight snack, offering some to him which the guy declined with a smile.

He thought back to the events that happened earlier and started to feel frustrated all over again. “Argh, what should I do?”, he groaned out.

“It’s really late so warm up and go to bed, Tony”. Bruce told him. Tony agreed and did just that. He was too tired to do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Hope ya like it.

“Hi”, Bucky greeted Tony as he came in to the employees break room. Tony nodded in acknowledgement as he took another sip from his favorite canned coffee. He watched as Barnes idly sat in one of the far corners of the room, away from the chattering people, gazing down. He didn’t bother to start a conversation nor were others trying to do the same.

It looks like he really doesn’t have a single friend at work.

“Alright. We’re leaving. Goodnight, Tony~”, Clint called out as he and Sam went out the locker room to go back home. It was just him and Barnes again. Tony stares at Barnes who had his back to him as he put on his pants, zipping it up and tying in his belt. But then he stopped and suddenly turned around to face the brunet.

“Like I said. You’re peeking. Will you stop that?”. He growled.

“What?~ I wasn’t peeking. You’re so self-conscious”, Tony replied with a pout, putting the tip of his fingers together. 

“Yes, you were! That face pisses me off” 

“….”

“If you have something to say then just say it”

“Then…want to go back together?”, he suggested looking up at the taller male.

 

“It suddenly got chilly”, Bucky said as they walked side by side into the quite empty street of their neighborhood. It was the first time doing something like this with him. Tony was at a loss for words and only managing a ‘Yeah’ in response.  
It was quiet, too goddamn quiet. It’s the kind of awkward quiet Tony hated. “So…”, he started.

“Yes?”

“This is the first time we talked like this isn’t it?”

“I guess so”

He wanted to ask ‘Why?’ but then he felt like it was inappropriate. So he decided to change the topic. “So that’s how your voice sounds like.”

“What?”

“Because we’ve only exchanged greetings so far and you only say ‘Yes’ or ‘No’.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“It is. Say, you…like me?”. Tony decided to ask. He really had to confirm it. Just speculating and making wild guesses were tiring him out.

“Yes, I do”. Bucky replied and for some reason Tony felt relief to hear that.

“So, it’s not a joke”

“Who’d say this as a joke? That’s awful”

“You’re right. Then, what’s so good about me?”

“Even if you asked me that…”

“How did I catch your attention since we don’t even talk much, like at all?”, Tony questioned but Bucky said he honestly didn’t know either and the fact that Tony kept asking him about it so bluntly was pissing him off.

“Damn, seriously, even I’m thinking back on it. When I realized it I had already started to notice you and now here I am”

 

They stopped the conversation there and continued their walk until they reached a park. Tony asked if they could take a short detour there to which Bucky nodded in agreement. The park was completely dark except for the area around the street lights. Bucky took a seat on one of the bench and waited for Tony who had wandered off somewhere half way into the park.

After a minute or so Tony came back with two cans of warm coffee and hands one to Bucky who looked at it with a frown. “The money”, he started but was then told that it was a treat so he should just accept it with a smile. 

They sat in silence as Tony open and slowly sipped in his drink as they watched the full moon shrouded by thin clouds. The wind blowing the fallen leaves along the road and towards their feet. Bucky clutched onto his drink not even opening it yet.

“So, why are we here? What do you want from me?”. He finally asked.

“Hmm, nothing really. Just wanted to talk to you properly I guess”. Tony answered with a shrug. “But you know, since you can talk, why don’t you usually do it?”. Bucky looked down, closing his eyes, “There’s nothing to talk about. Besides, talking to me is boring anyway”

“It is? Surprisingly, I’m having fun right now”

“That’s cause you’re weird”

“Hey! That’s not something you say to the person you like”, Tony pouted with a frown. “Anyway, are you that? Have you always been into guys?”

Bucky replied that he didn’t to which Tony ask if it was just him making him more annoyed than before. Earning a deadly glare.

“Geez, no need to get all worked up”, Tony said trying to calm him down. “Well, I guess you won’t know. Even I’m in no place to talk. But you know what they say. Love has neither reason nor rhyme. You’re probably in that position”

“You’re seriously weird”. He scoffs.

“Ha ha, I guess I am. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be able to return your feelings.” 

“Like I said I’m not gay”, he said as he turned away from the smaller boy. “Why aren’t you grossed out?”, he whispered to himself.

“Huh? What did you say?”

Bucky quickly denied saying anything and got up from his seat, trying to leave. Tony was surprised at that, he felt like he didn’t do anything that would have made him want to up and leave like that. He then notices his ears going red. Wait, was he angry?

He grabbed on Bucky's arm, stopping him in his track.

“What’s wrong?”, Tony asked, kinda worried. He really didn’t mean to make the guy angry. Bucky insisted that it was nothing. Tony didn’t believe it in the least and continued to prod him and asking if he had done anything weird. He also asked if maybe it was because he bought him something he didn’t like to drink but Bucky said that wasn’t it either. Finally, with a small voice he told the brunet that it was because he didn’t want to waste it. The drink he had bought him as his ears began to beet redder with embarrassment.

Tony couldn’t do anything for a while except to stupidly stare at the guy. Then a small mischievous grin began to form on his lips.

“Then want me to buy you some beer instead?”

“No, thank you. I’ll be going”

“Huh?! Don’t you like me? This is an opportunity!”

“I just started disliking you”

“What?!”

He was one or two years younger than him. He didn’t know his favorite sport, his favorite food or where he lives. 

“Come on~ Don’t be so shy, Barnes”

“Please let me go”

“It’s fine, dude. Just give up”

“Huh? Wait..! You’re annoying!”

But it turns out that the guy talks enough for his age, and that he’s also unexpectedly cute when teased, even wanting to keep something like a mere coffee can just because he received it from someone he liked.


End file.
